A Kiss For Beginning
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kecupan manis untuk memulai kisah sederhana ini. "Hyukkie, apa kau punya penyakit jantung? Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan detak jantungmu." Baru kali ini Eunhyuk menyesal punya jantung. HAEHYUK couple, WARNING INSIDE


**A Kiss for Beginning © Hyun-Hwa**

**All Cast © SM-Entertainment and theirself**

.

**Cast:** Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk SuJu), Lee Donghae (Donghae SuJu), Im Yoona (SNSD)

**Rate**: just T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

.

**Warning**: HaeHyuk/EunHae Couple, Shonen-Ai, little!YoonHae, **Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae...Nama mu?" Ucap pemuda berambut cokelat pada pemuda pirang disampingnya.

Si pirang menyambut jabatan tangan Donghae, sambil tersenyum gugup. "Aku... Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk." Ucapnya lalu kembali menatap kedepan. Manik mata Eunhyuk sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Eunhyuk..." Panggil Donghae, sambil melirik dan jari telunjuk yang terarah ke kepala, tepatnya rambut Eunhyuk, "Kau mengecat rambutmu?"

"Eh? I-ini...iya, aku mengecatnya!" Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan tatapan penasaran Donghae padanya.

"Oh, begitu ya... Kau lulus untuk jurusan apa?" Donghae memiringkan kursinya beberapa derajat ke arah Eunhyuk. "A-aku di Jurusan Seni." Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama... Aku juga di jurusan itu. Semoga saja kita sekelas nantinya." Ucap Donghae bersemangat. "Kau tau, jadi mahasiswa itu pasti merepotkan. Banyak tugas dan sebagainya. Kalau bisa memilih, aku pasti lebih memilih jadi siswa SMA selamanya saja." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil menanggapi Donghae. "...oh ya, kau dari SMA mana?"

"Emmm, aku dari SM High School..." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Sesaat tatapan Donghae berubah, "Begitu yah, pasti menyenangkan bersekolah di tempat se-elit itu. Dan pasti kau dari keluarga yang berada, ya kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan senyum serupa.

"Kau ini...hemat sekali ngomongnya, dari tadi hanya tersenyum sa-awww!" Ucapnya terpotong ketika tutup spidol berwarna hitam berkecepatan tinggi menabrak kepalanya. "Siapa yang-"

"YA! Kau yang dari tadi berbicara terus, keluar saja kalau masih mau berbicara!" Ucap wanita setengah baya yang berdiri di depan. Donghae langsung meminta maaf lalu merunduk malu. Ratusan pasang mata sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Ia baru tersadar kalau mereka masih berada di Aula yang menjadi ruangan tempat berlangsungnya Kuliah Perdana untuk Fakultas mereka.

Eunhyuk merasa sedikit kasihan, tapi tetap berusaha menahan tawa melihat kekacauan yang dibuat Donghae barusan.

Rasa humor Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Begitu lembut, dalam dan perih, setidaknya itu yang Eunhyuk rasakan dari pancaran mata itu.

"Kau ini...menertawakanku atau..." Ucap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sama. Eunhyuk terpaku. "...atau sedang memamerkan tawamu yang manis itu?"

.

.

Kuliah perdana, acara yang berlangsung seharian kemarin itu sudah hampir berakhir. Tinggal satu kegiatan, yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini.

Ya, hari ini Eunhyuk masih harus ke kampus untuk mendengar hasil pembagian kelas, jadwal mata kuliahnya, juga acara donor darah untuk mahasiswa baru (yang ini hanya untuk mahasiswa yang berminat). Dan setelah itu, Eunhyuk hanya tinggal menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya yang baru.

Eunhyuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dia tidak ingin mendapat giliran terakhir saat donor darah nanti. Motor matic berwarna putih kesayangannya sudah siap pakai dan mengkilat. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, ia sudah mengakhiri perannya sebagai 'anak orang kaya yang manja'. Tidak ada lagi sopir dan mobil mewah, hanya Eunhyuk yang belajar mandiri.

"Baiklah, Aku Siap! Aku Siap!" Ucapnya ala kartun spons kuning yang sering ia tonton. Lalu meluncur dengan skuter maticnya.

Perjalanan ke kampus hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit jika tak ada macet. Ia juga harus mampir sebentar ke studio foto untuk mengambil pas fotonya yang harus ia kumpul sebentar ke Pembimbing Akademiknya.

Motor Eunhyuk melaju dengan kecepatan standar dan...

CKKIIIIT

Ia mengerem tiba-tiba, ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Eunhyuk memicingkan mata, memastikan sosok itu benar-benar Donghae. Ya, Lee Donghae... Pemuda energik, yang ia kenal kemarin dan Eunhyuk mengaku, pemuda itu menyenangkan. Bisa dikatakan, Eunhyuk seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu setiap melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Dulu...

"Lee Donghae!" Teriak Eunhyuk agar Donghae yang ada di seberang jalan bisa mendengarnya.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya sampai matanya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang melambaikan tangan di seberang jalan. "Eunhyuk..!" Serunya, lalu berlari ke seberang. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. Yang Eunhyuk terkesan dengan pemuda itu adalah pandangan matanya yang begitu jujur. Seperti sekarang, pandangan Donghae begitu bersemangat dan...senang? Entahlah, Eunhyuk tak bisa membaca semuanya.

"Aku baru saja mau ke kampus, lalu melihatmu, dan kupikir kau butuh tumpangan mungkin?" Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae langsung mengambil helm putih yang Eunhyuk bawa sebagai cadangan, dan memakainya. "Let's Go!" Ujarnya bersemangat setelah melompat ke kursi tumpangan.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lalu mulai memacu motornya ke arah kampus.

Selama perjalanan, Donghae melingkarkan lengannya yang lumayan kekar itu di pinggang Eunhyuk, padahal kecepatan mereka tak seberapa. "Hyukie, kau memiliki pinggang yang bagus, ramping dan berbentuk." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu, dan ia tidak keberatan dengan panggilan baru Donghae yang lebih akrab.

"...dan disini harum sekali, aku suka, kau pakai parfum apa?" Ujar Donghae, lagi. Sementara Eunhyuk, hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan Donghae yang sedang bersandar di punggungnya. Eunhyuk tau kalau yang barusan tadi hanya pujian lagi dan tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi yang pasti, Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya tiap pujian itu.

"Hyukkie, kau punya penyakit jantung? Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan detak jantungmu?" Donghae merapatkan telinganya di punggung Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk makin salah tingkah.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. "Kalau aku sih, hal ini sudah biasa, jarum sekecil itu takkan mengalahkanku, kau tau?" Ucapnya diakhiri tawa. Hampir giliran mereka untuk acara donor darah. Ketika Eunhyuk mengajukan diri untuk mendonor, entah bagaimana nama Donghae juga sudah terdaftar tepat di bawah nama Eunhyuk.

"Apa benar tidak sakit?" Wajah bersemangat Donghae berubah seketika saat bertanya. "Katanya 'jarus sekecil itu takkan mengalahkanmu' kenapa sekarang kau pucat, eh?" Ujar seorang gadis yang sejak tadi duduk bersama mereka. Gadis sebaya dengan mereka itu cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu, sepupu Donghae, namanya Yoona.

"Tapi Deer, ini kan pertama kalinya aku ikut acara macam ini." Ujar Donghae membela diri.

Yoona tertawa, ia meninju pelan bahu Donghae. "Kau ini, lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu mendaftar, hah!" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk, dan tersenyum bodoh. Yoona berdiri. Sebelum beranjak, ia menepuk bahu Eunhyuk, lalu berkata: "Eunhyuk-ah, Hae rela mendonor demi dirimu, kau harus menghargainya!"

"Yah! Apa-apan kau Deer!" Protesnya pada Yoona yang sudah lebih dulu kabur sambil tertawa nista. "Hyukkie jangan dengar apa katanya, dia itu cuma asal ngomong!" Klarifikasi Donghae.

"Entah kenapa, aku malah mempercayainya, Hae!" Kata Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Donghae salah tingkah. Ia bergegas menuju tempat pendonoran ketika namanya disebut. "Semangat Hyukkie, kalau tidak tahan, kau bisa mengundurkan diri kok!" Saran Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk masuk ruangan. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi.

Lima menit kemudian, giliran Donghae yang masuk ke ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu. Ia tersenyum pucat saat melihat Eunhyuk masih terbaring di salah satu matras di ruangan itu. Donghae mengambil tempat di samping Eunhyuk. "Kau baik-baik saja Hae? Kau terlihat pucat." Donghae hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Giliran Eunhyuk sudah selesai, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae, dokter baru mempersiapkan peralatannya. Sementara Donghae, menatap ke arah peralatan itu dan makin pucat.

Dokter mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, Jarum Suntik. Donghae terbelalak kaget dan makin pucat melihat benda kedokteran itu. Dokter menyapu lengan Donghae dengan kapas yang telah diberi alkohol, ritual sebelum pengambilan darah. Dan sesaat sebelum ujung jarum menembus permukaan kulit Donghae...

Donghae pingsan...

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku mengantar Ikan Bodoh ini pulang, pasti merepotkanmu!" Kata Yoona ketika Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuh Donghae di kasur. "Nanti uang taksi kalian biar aku yang bayar."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Tanya Eunhyuk menatap sekeliling rumah. "Maksudku, hanya berdua begitu?" Dari penglihatannya, apartemen mereka ini hanya ada dua kamar yang artinya tak ada orang lain selain mereka disini. Eunhyuk tak bisa membendung nada tidak suka dari pertanyaannya.

Yoona hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke dapur, "Kau mau minum apa? Yang hangat saja yah, kau jangan menolak, pulangnya sebentar saja, lagipula di luar sedang hujan kan?" Eunhyuk bingung, yang barusan itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang bersifat memaksa. Terpaksa, ia hanya bergumam menyetujui.

Entah mengapa mood Eunhyuk merosot drastis, setelah tau beberapa fakta mengenai YoonHae. Pertama, mereka punya nama panggilan yang cukup mesra, 'Deer' untuk sebutan Donghae ke Yoona, dan 'Ikan Bodoh' untuk sebaliknya. Kedua, mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen. Ketiga, Eunhyuk benci mengakuinya kalau mereka berdua terlihat serasi, meski hanya sebatas sepupu. Tapi, kesimpulan dari semua itu, untuk apa Eunhyuk repot-repot memikirkannya?

.

Eunhyuk menyeruput coklat panas buatan Yoona. Di luar, hujan makin deras. Sekarang ia terjebak di sini, padahal ia masih harus mengambil motornya yang ia tinggalkan di kampus. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menunggu Donghae sadar, padahal harusnya Donghae tak lebih dari seorang teman yang ia baru kenal beberapa hari lalu.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Yoona memperhatikan tiap tingkahnya. Ia mengerti tatapan Eunhyuk pada Donghae, dan juga tatapan negatif dari Eunhyuk padanya. Yoona tau kalau Eunhyuk cemburu, padahal hubungannya dengan Donghae tak lebih dari ikatan antara sepupu. Fakta-fakta itu membuat Yoona tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Donghae takkan sadar..." Bisik Yoona sambil tertunduk lesu. Wajahnya sarat akan kesedihan. "Kau berkata apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Aku bilang, Ikan Bodoh itu takkan sadar..." Ucapnya lebih keras. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kenapa?" Yoona bisa melihat perubahan wajah Eunhyuk. Yoona tau pemuda itu khawatir. "Kau tak tau kalau dia punya semacam phobia terhadap benda tajam? Termasuk jarum suntik mungkin."

"Tidak, aku-"

"Dan kau masih mau mengaku sebagai temannya? Lucu sekali, Eunhyuk-ah..." Potong Yoona.

"Tapi, kami baru kenal-"

"Tidak peduli selama apa atau sejauh apa kalian saling mengenal. Kau ada disana dan seharusnya bisa mencegahnya melakukan hal itu. Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur. Sekarang Donghae tidak akan bisa sadar lagi." Eunhyuk bingung kenapa Yoona tiba-tiba menekannya seperti ini. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia baik-baik saja. Tapi semua yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar, ini semua salahnya.

Salahnya karena tidak berusaha mengenal pemuda itu dengan baik. Salahnya karena tidak mencegah pemuda itu menghadapi phobianya. Sekarang ia tak bisa sadar seperti sedia kala. Dan salahnya juga karena sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu, sehingga sekarang ia diliputi kekhawatiran. Ya, dia tertarik pada Donghae, ia akui itu.

Yoona mau tidak mau kasihan juga dengan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tertekan, merasa bersalah dan khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan. "Donghae takkan sadarkan diri, kecuali..." Yoona menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kearahnya. "Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali seseorang menciumnya..." Entah kebanyakan nonton drama atau apa, hanya ide itu yang terlintas di otak seorang Yoona. "Jadi...kalau kau mau dia sadar, lakukanlah."

"Tapi..."

"Atau kau mau aku yang melakukannya?" Potong Yoona. Sepertinya ia punya hobi baru, memotong perkataan orang lain.

"Tidak!" Jawab Eunhyuk tegas dan sigap. Yoona tertawa dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang..." Yoona menarik lengan Eunhyuk menuju kamar Donghae. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian atau mengintip." Ujarnya setelah mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk masuk, dan menutup pintu.

Eunhyuk menatap tubuh Donghae yang terbungkus selimut. Ia menarik nafas berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Lalu mendekat. Dari jarak ini, ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang tidak sepucat tadi. Dan kalau ia perhatikan, wajah Donghae makin tampan dalam jarak seperti ini.

Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh bibir itu dengan telunjuknya. Merah dan lembut. Membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona sempurna. Ia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya jika bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan, ia meniadakan jarak bibirnya dengan Donghae. Semakin dekat, ia dapat merasakan hembus nafas Donghae menyapu kulitnya.

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

Mata Donghae terbuka.

Mata mereka saling bertemu.

Cukup lama hingga, "Kau mau melanjutkannya atau tidak?" Bisik Donghae dengan nada se-seduktif mungkin.

Eunhyuk menarik tubuhnya hingga tegap dan berujar "Maaf." Dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, detak jantung seperti genderang perang, dan tidak tau harus bertingkah apa sekarang.

"Kau berhenti? Padahal aku belum merasakannya..." Ucap Donghae sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri dengan dua jari. "Aku suka padamu, Hyukkie. Jadi pacarku saja ya?"

Oh, GOD! Baru kali ini Eunhyuk menyesal punya jantung. Karena faktanya detak jantungnya sendiri menyiksanya sekarang. "Hyukkie, kau dengar tidak sih? Aku tidak mau mengulang, nanti nilai romantisnya berkurang." Ucap Donghae tidak sabar.

Malas menunggu lebih lama, Donghae memegang bahu Eunhyuk, lalu berpindah memegang kedua pipi Eunhyuk. "Untuk menyadarkan seseorang sepertimu, aku perlu...ini." Katanya memegang ujung dagu Eunhyuk, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya dengan cepat di bibir Eunhyuk.

Donghae perlu memiringkan wajahnya 15 derajat, memejamkan mata, agar bisa menikmati semua ini. Bibir Eunhyuk yang merah muda dan lembut, semuanya terasa manis.

Tak perlu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Karena fakta bahwa Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya sudah menjawab kesediaan Eunhyuk akan semua itu. Dan mereka, tersenyum di sela aktivitas kasih mereka. Tak ada beban, hanya kebahagiaan.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari ketika kedua bibir saling memagut penuh cinta bukan nafsu.

Hingga pautan itu lepas, Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Hanya senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajah mereka.

"Sekarang tinggal menetukan siapa 'Top' dan 'Bottom'!"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**a/n**

**setelah cukup lama menghilang dari dunia ff, sekarang aku kembali! Dengan sebuah fict yang telah lama dibuat namun setelah di edit sana sini dan pertimbangan, ff ini aku publish sebagai fict comeback! **

**Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku perbaiki disini, pertama aku harus mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk lanjutan ff multichapku yang terbengkalai dan ga update-update. Mungkin ketika inspirasi itu datang, ff itu akan update dan selesai.**

**Kedua, terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Masalah isi dan kualitas fict ini, silahkan di review. Ini mengenai kemampuan menulisku yang lama tidak digunakan. Entah sudah tumpul atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku butuh koreksi dari pembaca sekalian. Tidak ada salahnya menyumbangkan komentar anda di kolom review!**

**Sekian dan sampai jumpa di ff ku berikutnya.**

**Tombol reviewnya ada di bawah!**


End file.
